An Angled Relationship
by mmmmaaaamamamamsamdlfkma
Summary: Watch as Gordo and Lizzie's relationship blossoms, through the eyes of everyone except Gordo and Lizzie. Please read and review!!! ~COMPLETED~
1. Matt's Perspective: Part 1

Matt turned around a corner, and then back up against a wall. James Bond style, he slowly crept to the front door, against the wall. Inches from the doorknob, his hand suddenly stopped, as he heard his mom call from the other room.  
  
"Matt? Where are you going?" Asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Uh.I-I'm, uh." Matt struggled to come up with a good excuse, "I'm, uh, going to see Lanny."  
  
Just then his mom walked in and looked at him, with a suspicious look.  
  
"Now, isn't Lanny out of town?"  
  
"Oh, heh heh. Did I say Lanny?" Said Matt, sweat starting to form on his forehead, "I m-meant, uh, Melina! Yeah! That's it. I meant to say, Melina."  
  
"But isn't she-"  
  
"Look Mom. I'd love to stay and enjoy more of this.mother/son talk. But I really need to get going."  
  
And with that Matt quickly ran out the door and darted down the street. He looked back to make sure his mom wasn't after him. Luckily she wasn't. Good. Now Matt didn't need to worry about his mom messing up his perfect plans.  
  
He was going to spy on Lizzie. He knew that she, Gordo, and Miranda would be at the digital bean, so Matt whipped out his video camera and headed down that direction.  
  
He entered the bustling café, and looked around for the trio. He spotted them in the back, and darted around the crowd. He jumped behind a plant, and pushed a small red button on his camcorder. He pulled a tiny dart gun out of his pocket, and aimed it at a leg of the table. POP! Direct hit. He reached into his other pocket, and pulled out a small radio device. He switched it on, and could suddenly hear their whole conversation. He pushed the record button on both the radio and the camcorder.  
  
"So.You two kissed?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yep. That's what happened.Well, actually, she kissed me."  
  
"Oh that is so cute!"  
  
Matt's eyes widened, as he listened intently at the words that were being spoken.  
  
"So, you two haven't even mentioned the kiss to your parents yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"The whole trip back home from Rome, was quite nice though!"  
  
Lizzie giggled. Matt's mouth became agape, as his camera recorded Lizzie giving Gordo's hand a squeeze. Matt kept the camera pointed toward the table, but he turned his head, when he heard some people talking about him. Not paying attention to the conversation, he suddenly heard a large crackling noise, and then a loud thud. He dropped the radio and was stunned for a minute. He shut off his camera, and looked around. The entire café was looking at him. He gathered his things, and bolted out of the Digital Bean, hoping that his sister didn't catch him.  
  
"I wonder what happened to those two in Rome." Said Matt, thinking out loud.  
  
He ran home and quickly made his way to his room. He pulled out a little tape from his radio, and put it inside a black brief case. He then placed his camera on his drawer.  
  
"So, you two haven't even mentioned the kiss to your parents yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Those few words burned in his mind. This was perfect. This was a perfect opportunity to black mail his sister! He looked over at his camcorder, and his face turned white, as he noticed something that he didn't before. The tape compartment was open, and the tape was gone! He heard Lizzie coming into the house, and Matt decided to shut the camera, and just hope that the radio would be enough to pull of this little blackmail scheme of his off.  
  
He leaned up against Lizzie's door, as Matt watched his sister walk up to him.  
  
"Hey, dorkface, get out of my way!"  
  
"Sorry Sis. No can do."  
  
"What? You better move or I'll-"  
  
Lizzie didn't have time to finish, as Gordo quickly pressed the button on his radio, Lizzie and her friends' conversation from the Digital Bean, played in front of her. She stood stunned, as Matt continuously played, over and over again, the part about her and Gordo not telling there parents about the kiss.  
  
"Matt, please. You can't let mom or dad hear that."  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
"Because I don't know how they will act! I know that Gordo has been my friend forever, but you know how overprotective mom is!"  
  
Lizzie lunged for the radio and camcorder, but Matt dodged her.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Lizzie, tactics like that will get you no where!"  
  
Lizzie sighed, and looked sadly at Matt.  
  
"All right Matt. What do I have to do?"  
  
Matt looked into Lizzie's rather upset eyes, and something came over him, that he hadn't felt before. Well, not to his sister at least.  
  
He felt compassion toward her. He felt.BAD for her! His evil blackmail scheme was crumbling out from underneath him.  
  
"Darn it. Lizzie, I was going to black mail you and make you be my slave."  
  
Lizzie's eyes lit up as she heard the threatening tone in his voice, suddenly change.  
  
"But, for some reason, that is completely beyond the way my mind works, I just can't do it!"  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yeah. But, that is why you should always have a back up plan!"  
  
Lizzie looked suspiciously at Matt.  
"What do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Well, Lizzie, I still plan on black mailing you, but I'm not going to use such a harsh way of going about it. Instead, maybe you can help me with one other problem I am having.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR SOUL! 


	2. Matt's Perspective: Part 2

Matt looked up at his sister.  
  
"Well Matt? What is it?"  
  
He sighed, and then responded.  
  
"Well.it's Melina. I-"  
  
Lizzie didn't give him time to finish, she simply put her finger over Matt's lips. She must know exactly what Matt was gonna say. Sure enough, she did.  
  
"Sure Matt, I'll help you with Melina. But you have to promise not to let Mom know about me and Gordo.At least, not yet."  
  
Matt nodded his head, and Lizzie gave him a peck on the forehead. He immediately flailed his arms around, and rubbed is forehead.  
  
"Eww! A kiss from my sister!"  
  
He ran into his room and put the radio on his dresser.  
  
The next day, Matt lied on a hammock outside, when suddenly Lizzie came running out into the yard, and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Because of your stupid video tape!"  
  
"Um, uh, video tape?"  
  
"Yeah! They showed me the tape, and whose name was on it? None other than Matt. Now, I'm grounded for a week!"  
  
"But I didn't show them-"  
  
Lizzie turned around, and huffed up to her room. Matt sat there for a second, pondering the situation. How did they find the tape? He lost the tape! Either way though, he couldn't figure out why his parents would ground her for holding Gordo's hand. They liked Gordo. They trusted Gordo. This just didn't make sense to Matt. Looks like he had to do some investigating.  
  
As he walked into the house, he saw his parents standing in front of him, there arms crossed.  
  
"Don't think that you're getting off easy young man." Said Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Yeah. You are in trouble for invading Lizzie's privacy like that." Said Mr. McGuire.  
  
"What? But mom, you can't-"  
  
"One week. Same as Lizzie. Now, go up to your room."  
  
Matt trudged upstairs. How was he supposed to figure all of this out now? Being grounded wasn't going to help him. He began to walk to his room, but stopped by Lizzie's door. He put his ear up to it, and heard her muffled voice from inside. He couldn't get very much of what she was saying, but he know that Lizzie was on the phone. But was she talking to Gordo or Miranda?  
  
The next morning, Matt woke up before his parents, as he usually did. He tiptoed downstairs, with camera in hand, and made his way to the door. Inches away from the door, it suddenly flew open, and slammed into Matt's face. He fell back wards with a loud 'thump'!  
  
"What the? Matt!"  
  
Lizzie bent down to see if he was all right. Matt saw two Lizzies in front of him. This scared him for a second, then they became one, and Matt slowly regained his composer. He felt his nose. No blood, but boy, did it hurt. He looked up at Lizzie.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??" He yelled.  
  
"Shh! Matt don't yell! You'll wake mom and dad!"  
  
"Where were you anyway?"  
  
"I was with Gordo. Look, please don't tell mom or dad."  
  
"I won't tell them, if you don't tell them that I left."  
  
"But you didn't-"  
  
Before Lizzie could finish, Matt walked out the door. That should be enough info for her.  
  
Matt walked to the digital bean, in the hopes to find his tape. He scoured the small café, but to no avail. His tape wasn't there. Suddenly something struck him.  
  
"Duh! Mom and dad saw the tape! Why would it be here?"  
  
Matt felt completely stupid for coming down here for nothing. Suddenly, as he walked out of the café, he heard voices coming from his pockets. He pulled out his radio and listened.  
  
"So during that dance. That's when we will pull it off?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hey, what is this thing?"  
  
Again Matt heard a loud crackly noise, and then silence. What is happening at the dance? There was a dance a little bit before school in the next few days, and practically all of Lizzie's classmates would be going. Matt figured that their parents wouldn't make her stay home from that during the grounding, but now he had to know what exactly was happening at the dance.  
  
Detective Matt was on the case. Only a few days until the dance, he had to find out what exactly was happening. The voices he heard were not high school kids. He could tell. The people he heard in the radio had to be a little over twenty. He didn't know what it was, but that short conversation, just itched him the wrong way.  
  
He ran home, and snuck back up to his room. Whew. His parents didn't catch him. He was going to figure out what was going on. Not really for his own curiosity, as much as it was for the inkling of caring he had for his sister. If something bad was going to happen at the dance, he had to find out what it was, so nothing would happen to Lizzie. He lied on his bed, thinking about how he was going to accomplish his goal.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2. PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, MONKEYS WILL FLY OUT OF YOUR PANTS! 


	3. Matt's Perspective: Part 3

The days went by, and still Matt had no idea what was happening at the dance. He could come up with no clues at all. Each morning, before there parents would awake, Lizzie and Matt would sneak out of the house. Lizzie would go to Gordo's, while Matt would go scouring for clues. They would both arrive before their parents woke up.  
  
Friday morning rolled around, and the dance was now only a few hours away. The brother and sister had made it back from sneaking out of the house again, and they both got to the house at the same time. They both crept in, and Lizzie tripped on something, causing a lamp to fall over.  
  
"Honey? What was that?"  
  
Lizzie and Matt heard that. Mrs. McGuire was coming downstairs.  
  
"Oh no Matt! If they catch me, I won't get to go to the dance!"  
  
Matt thought for a second. He really shouldn't let her go to the dance anyway, seeing as how something might happen to her. But, then, on the other hand, he had no idea what, was going to happen, if anything. He realized what he had to do.  
  
"Look, go hide over there, and I'll distract mom and dad so you can run up to your room."  
  
Lizzie smiled, and gave Matt another unwanted kiss on the forehead. She ran into the next room, and Matt looked at his parents, who he could tell weren't very happy about the broken lamp. They noticed the open door, and must have put two and two together.  
  
"So, you were sneaking out Matt? Well, I think you've just earned yourself 2 more weeks of grounding."  
  
Matt didn't say anything, he just nodded sadly. He noticed Lizzie quickly scamper upstairs. Matt trudged back up to his room, and laid in bed. Great. Now what was he going to do? Two more weeks? He kind of regretted taking a bullet for his sister like that.  
  
The door to his room opened, and Lizzie slowly walked in.  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Hello sister."  
  
Lizzie sat down next to Matt.  
  
"I just want to thank you for not ratting me out."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"It's just that I've been looking forward to this dance for a while now."  
  
"Yeah, I know I know. Because of Gordo."  
  
Lizzie giggled and nodded her head. Matt knew that this dance was important to her, because it was the first dance that she got to be with Gordo, as more than a friend. Matt had always been able to tell that Gordo liked Lizzie, and was always stunned that she couldn't tell, because it was so obvious.  
  
The hour of the dance drew near, and Matt was confined to his room. Gordo eventually came and picked Lizzie up. Matt sat in his room, tossing a super ball against the wall. Being in his room, had kept him unaware of what was going on downstairs, but he was able to hear when a car drove up or something. An hour went by with him just sitting in his room.  
  
He suddenly heard the screeching tires of a car from outside. Matt jolted up, and looked out the window. The family van was flying out of the driveway, and down the street.  
  
"What the?"  
  
That's not like his parents to just leave him there. He ran downstairs and was running toward the door, when he spotted the turned on television. On the screen was a "breaking news" logo on, with a picture of Lizzie's future high school on it. Cop cars where surrounding the perimeter.  
  
"Hostage?"  
  
Matt knew something wasn't right before. He bolted out of the door and to the school. He came upon a crowd of people and many cop cars. He didn't see his parents, but he saw the school. He made his way to the front of the crowd. He looked around franticly, and then-  
  
BLAM!  
  
Matt's face turned pale, as he heard the gunshot from inside the dance.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3. END OF MATT'S PERSPECTIVE.  
  
A/N: Wondering what's going to happen next? Well, your gonna have to wait. You won't find out until the final chapter. Anyway, next perspective you will see: Ethan Craft. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S THE COOL THING TO DO! 


	4. Ethan's Perspective: Part 1

Ethan made his way to the Digital Bean, using the "slow curve" on every chick that passed by. Yes, he liked the ladies. Especially the awesome ladies that had awesomeness. He was on his way to meet lady Kate. She didn't think too much, and he liked that. When they were in the land of spaghettis, his relationship with Kate got back on track, so now they were goin out again.  
  
"Lady. Lady! Lady." Said Ethan, as he passed each girl. Finally, he made it to the digital bean. He sat down at a table where Kate was sitting.  
  
"Uh! Like, what took you so long?" Said Kate, annoyingly.  
  
"Dude, I was, like, scopin the scene."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You know. Scopin! Scopin! Duh."  
  
Kate shook her head, and took a sip of her milkshake. Ethan moved his hand through his hair and looked over at a table. There was Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda sitting there. He noticed that Lizzie and Gordo were holding hands.  
  
"Hey, lady Kate."  
  
"Jeez, will you stop calling me that? It's just Kate, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said Lady Kate. Anyway, do you see that? Gordo and Lizzie are holding hands."  
  
"Yeah, duh. They've been like that since they got onto the plane in Rome."  
  
"Rome?"  
  
Ethan looked at Kate puzzled.  
  
"God.The land of spaghetti!" Said Kate, angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah! That place in France!"  
  
Kate dropped her forehead into her hand. What was wrong with her? Ethan sure didn't know. Next to him, the bushes started shaking, and he looked at them. Lizzie's bro was sitting there with a camera, video taping her.  
  
"Hey Lady Kate. Look. I think Lizzie's bro is doing a documentary on her!"  
  
"Ethan, you can be such a brick!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kate looked over at the bush, and sure enough, there was Matt, sitting there with a camera.  
  
"Well, looks like someone is being a little nosy." Said Kate.  
  
Ethan started touching his own nose, but Kate quickly slapped it away.  
  
"Not you, you idiot! I'm talking about Matt."  
  
"Matt who?"  
  
"LIZZIE'S BROTHER!"  
  
Ethan saw Kate cover her mouth up. He turned around and saw that Matt was looking at the two of them. Suddenly, there was a loud crackling noise coming from the small box he was holding. He saw Matt franticly shutting off his equipment, and then darting out of the Digital Bean. Ethan looked around, and for a moment, the café's inhabitants, where all looking at Matt, who was now outside the café. Ethan suddenly noticed something else that caught his eye. A squirrel was scurrying around on a tree in front of the café.  
  
It was a cute little squirrel. Just running back and forth back and forth. Ethan wished that he could be a squirrel at least once, because they could eat all the acorns they want, they could run around naked.  
  
"Ethan! What are you looking at now??"  
  
Ethan snapped back into reality and looked at Kate.  
  
"Why Lady Kate, I was just looking at the awesome squirrel dude outside."  
  
"Well, you should be looking at me!"  
  
"Dude, I am looking at you."  
  
Kate dropped her head down on the table. People seemed to do that a lot when talking to Ethan, but it was beyond him, as to why they did that.  
  
"Hey, Lady Kate, I'm gonna go say hi to the three amigos. Ok bra?"  
  
Kate didn't lift her head, she just waved him away. He walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Hey Gordo. Hey Mariana!"  
  
"Hey Ethan."  
  
"So, I guess you and Gordo are, like dating now, huh?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and looked at Gordo.  
  
"Yeah. It's great."  
  
Ethan looked at Gordo.  
  
"Didn't I tell you bro? The slow curve works every time."  
  
"Heh. Yeah, thanks Ethan."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go back to my fine lady Kate. By guys. My Mariana."  
  
Ethan walked back to his table. But before he had a chance to do anything, Kate huffed out of the café.  
  
After a few minutes, Lizzie and her group left, and Ethan noticed that their were no more hot ladies in the café. He decided to leave. As he walked to his house, he did the slow curve to just about every girl that passed by him. Yes, Ethan was all that. At, least, in his mind. As he walked home, he noticed Tudgemen. He went to say hi.  
  
"Hey there Tudgy." Said Ethan.  
  
"Ok, first of all, plebian, my name is Tudgemen. Larry Tudgemen. If you must verbalize my name, you shall not use such horrendous utterances, as such is Tudgy."  
  
"Dude, I like, have no idea what you just said."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be on my way."  
  
Ethan watched as Tudgemen ran down the street, in his all black matrix-like trench coat. He reached down and picked up a pair of sunglasses. Tudgemen must have dropped these. Ethan would have gone after him to bring them back, but another squirrel diverted his mind. After the squirrel ran away, Ethan Craft walked back to his house.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S LIKE, SO AWSOME TO REVIEW, YOU KNOW? 


	5. Ethan's Perspective: Part 2

When Ethan walked into his house, the phone ringing startled him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ethan!"  
  
"Oh, hey Lady Kate. Sup?"  
  
"Come over to my house right now! I've got something to show you!"  
  
Ethan nodded a yes, and waited for Kate to respond.  
  
"Your nodding aren't you"  
  
Ethan nodded again.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HEAR A NOD!"  
  
There was a click, and then a dial tone. Ethan sat listening to the dial tone for a few seconds, and then he hung up.  
  
"Now, let's see. Where does fine Lady Kate live?"  
  
Ethan left, and after about an hour, he found Kate's house.  
  
"Whoa Lady Kate, I didn't know you lived right next door to me!"  
  
"Oh my god, I have lived there as long as you've lived in your house!"  
  
"I don't live in your house."  
  
"What? Ugh. Never mind, just come in and look at this."  
  
Ethan followed Kate into her house, and she opened up a drawer that was in front of a window. She held up an object, and started talking. Ethan would have known what she was talking about, if he hadn't of noticed the squirrel outside the window. The squirrel looked at Ethan, and waved the acorn around, almost taunting him.  
  
"Hey! I will get an acorn one day! And then you will be sorry!" Yelled Ethan, to the squirrel.  
  
"What are you talking about now?"  
  
"That squirrel was being mean!"  
  
"What squirrel? WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A THING I SAID?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course."  
  
Ethan stood there looking at Kate for a minute.  
  
"Well, actually no."  
  
"What I have to put up with."  
  
Ethan looked at Lady Kate with a puzzled look.  
  
"Well, I'm not explaining it to you again! I'll just say that Lizzie will be sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry, she was ever born."  
  
Ethan again looked at Kate puzzled.  
  
"On to other matters Ethan. Are you ready for the dance on Friday?"  
  
"There's a dance on Friday? Awesome!"  
  
"Uh! You've known about it for like, ever!"  
  
"I didn't know about a dance."  
  
Kate pulled something out of Ethan's pocket.  
  
"Look! You've got the invite right here!"  
  
"Like, the invite to what?"  
  
"The dance!"  
  
"What dance?"  
  
"The dance on Friday!"  
  
"There's a dance on Friday? Man, I hope I was invited."  
  
"YOU ARE INVITED! HERE IS THE INVITATION RIGHT HERE!"  
  
"Cool an invitation. What's it for?"  
  
"FOR THE DANCE ON FRIDAY!!!!"  
  
"There's a dance on Friday? Awesome, I hope I was invited."  
  
Kate yelled in frustrations and shoved the invitation back into his pocket.  
  
"Ugh. Look, just go home and your parents will explain it to you!"  
  
Ethan got shoved out of Kate's house, and he put his hands in his pockets as he walked home. He felt a piece of paper and pulled it out. He read it.  
  
"Hey, I've got an invitation to a dance on Friday! Why didn't anybody tell me about this dance?"  
  
Ethan walked to his door, and he looked up. On the roof, was a squirrel. An acorn he was holding dropped and landed in Ethan's hand. The squirrel jumped down to retrieve it. It grabbed the acorn and jumped away. Ethan put the invitation back into his pocket and went back inside.  
  
What a cool squirrel. That squirrel had so much awesomeness. If he had a pet squirrel, than that would be awesome, because Ethan was awesome. And awesome people should have awesome pets. But what if that was the squirrel that taunted him earlier? Oh, that was not nice. Suddenly he felt a piece of paper in his pocket. He picked it up and read it.  
  
"Cool! An invitation to a dance on Friday. Man, I can't believe I didn't know about this until now.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5! PLEASE REVIEW! DOING SO WILL HELP SOLVE WORLD HUNGER!! 


	6. Ethan's Perspective: Part 3

The next few days went by, and finally it was Friday. Ethan got ready for the dance. Of course, Lady Kate helped him out along the way. Ethan stood in his room, in front of a mirror practicing the slow curve.  
  
"Oh yeah. I am awesome." Said Ethan.  
  
He then plopped down on the couch, with his tuxedo on. He started to watch some MTV show.  
  
"Hey, there's a lady."  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Ethan leaped up, and ran into the kitchen. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No answer. They must have hung up. As he walked away, he heard the ring again.  
  
"Hello? Hello?"  
  
He slammed the phone down; someone must be playing a trick on him. Probably those squirrels again! He looked out his window and saw a squirrel in a tree.  
  
"You squirrels are going to be sorry!"  
  
Suddenly, there was loud banging coming from the front door. He opened it and there was Kate.  
  
"Hey! Why didn't answer the door?" Asked Kate.  
  
"I just did." Said Ethan.  
  
"I've been out here forever."  
  
"Well, you should ring the doorbell next time. I can hear it better than you just standing here."  
  
"I did ring the doorbell!"  
  
"I must not have heard you. The squirrels were prank calling me."  
  
"What are you talking about now? Ugh. Never mind. Are you ready for the dance?"  
  
"What dance? Did I get invited?"  
  
Kate had a frustrated look on her face, and she rubbed her temples. She didn't bother to say anything else. She simply dragged Ethan out of the house, and into the limo.  
  
"Whoa, Lady Kate. Look how long this car is."  
  
Kate simply rolled her eyes, and they got in the car. They arrived at the dance, and entered the large gym, which was where the dance was being held. Ethan saw a lot of people there. Many awesome ladies. None of them had the awesomeness of Lady Kate, but they had there own special type of awesomeness, which was awesome.  
  
Ethan saw a lot of people he knew there. He saw the trio of Lizzie, Gordo, and.what was that girls name again? Oh yeah, Mariana. He also saw Tudgy, off in a corner, leaning against a wall in his matrix-like outfit. Kate walked over to get some punch. Ethan walked over to the three musketeers.  
  
"Hey Gordo. Hey Lizzie. You guys here together?"  
  
Lizzie simply nodded and kissed Gordo on the cheek. Ethan than looked at Miranda.  
"Hey there Mariana."  
  
Miranda too, didn't say anything, she simply blushed, and waved at Ethan, a sweet smile on her face.  
  
He then walked back to Kate.  
  
"Hey look did you see? Lizzie and Gordo are here together."  
  
"Yeah I saw it." Kate said, annoyed.  
  
"When did they start going out?"  
  
"They have been dating ever since we got back from Rome!"  
  
"Rome?"  
  
"The land of spaghetti! Jeez Ethan, sometimes I don't even know why I try with you!"  
  
Ethan shrugged and looked out a window. In the tree was a squirrel, waving an acorn in the air, clearly taunting him. Ethan looked angrily at the animal. The window was slightly open, so the squirrel jumped in. It ran up to Ethan and climbed on the table next to the punch bowl. No one else was around except for Ethan and the squirrel.  
  
Then, the furry creature hurled the acorn in his hand at Ethan, which hit him in the forehead. He could almost see the evil smile on the squirrels face. The animal ran into the boy's bathroom, and Ethan angrily chased after him. He got in the restroom, and looked around.  
  
"Come on squirrel dude. Let's just make this quick. I told you, you would be sorry."  
  
He saw the squirrel run from one stall to the other. Ethan chased the stupid animal around the bathroom for a good ten minutes, not really aware of anything that was going on in the dance.  
  
He eventually got the squirrel cornered, and then leaped at him. The squirrel ran underneath him, and Ethan slammed into the wall. He rubbed his head, and look back. The squirrel had run out of the bathroom, as he saw the door shut.  
  
"Oh, dude. You will pay for this. I will get your acorn!"  
  
Ethan began to slowly walk toward the bathroom door. Rubbing his head.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud noise emit from out side of the bathroom, inside the dance. He stood inside the bathroom, the door closed, stunned for a few seconds. There were many things Ethan didn't know. But he knew that sound. He could tell the sound of a gun shot when he heard it.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6. AND END OF ETHAN'S PERSPECTIVE. NEXT PERSPECTIVE: KATE. PLEASE REVIEW! YOU COULD WIN A FREE KEY CHAIN! *  
  
*There is no free key chain. 


	7. Kate's Perspective: Part 1

Kate had a proud grin on her face as she viewed her visage in the mirror. She was the epitome of beautiful. She was the epitome of popularity. She was the epitome of perfection. She was Kate Sanders. She walked out of her house, and made her way to the Digital Bean. When she entered the café, a look of disgust over took her face. She saw Gordo and Lizzie holding hands, entranced with each other. She was surprised that Miranda didn't seem to get jealous in the least. Kate would have gotten jealous, had she not have tied things up with Ethan back in Rome.  
  
She sat down at a table and waited for Ethan to arrive. She was there on time. But of course, Ethan wasn't. How could Ethan be so stupid, yet so cute? It didn't make sense to her. She got more and more impatient waiting for Ethan. Where was he? What was taking him so long? She just about got up to leave, when she saw Ethan come strolling through the doors of the Digital Bean. Ethan walked up to the table and looked at Kate.  
  
"Uh! Like, what took you so long?" Said Kate, annoyingly.  
  
"Dude, I was, like, scopin the scene."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You know. Scopin! Scopin! Duh."  
  
Kate shook her head. She didn't bother to try and figure out what that meant. She simply watched as Ethan put his hand through his hair, while taking a sip of her milkshake.  
  
"Hey, lady Kate." Said Ethan.  
  
"Jeez, will you stop calling me that? It's just Kate, got it?" Retorted Kate.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said Lady Kate. Anyway, do you see that? Gordo and Lizzie are holding hands."  
  
"Yeah, duh. They've been like that since they got onto the plane in Rome."  
  
"Rome?"  
  
Kate got annoyed when she saw the puzzled look on Ethan's face.  
  
"God.The land of spaghetti!" Said Kate, angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah! That place in France!"  
  
Frustrated, she dropped her into her hands. What was wrong with Ethan? Why was he such an idiot? Of course, she was more irritated by Lizzie, who was getting everything that Kate ever wanted. Lizzie got fame when in Rome. She got adventure when in Rome. And, Lizzie also got Gordo when in Rome.  
  
As much as Kate tried to deny it, she still had a soft spot for the scraggily hair boy. And the fact that Lizzie got him, really seemed to irritate her. She heard some rustling in the bushes behind Ethan, when he suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Hey Lady Kate. Look. I think Lizzie's bro is doing a documentary on her!"  
  
"Ethan, you can be such a brick!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kate looked over at the bush, and sure enough, there was Matt, sitting there with a camera.  
  
"Well, looks like someone is being a little nosy." Said Kate.  
  
Ethan started touching his own nose, but Kate quickly slapped it away.  
  
"Not you, you idiot! I'm talking about Matt."  
  
"Matt who?"  
  
"LIZZIE'S BROTHER!"  
  
Kate quickly covered her mouth. She looked around and saw that Lizzie and most of the Digital Bean was looking at her. She turned and saw that Matt had darted out of the Digital Bean. Kate then noticed Ethan looking in another direction. He sat there for a few seconds, just staring at nothing.  
  
"Ethan! What are you looking at now??"  
  
Ethan snapped back into reality and looked at Kate.  
  
"Why Lady Kate, I was just looking at the awesome squirrel dude outside."  
  
"Well, you should be looking at me!"  
  
"Dude, I am looking at you."  
  
Kate dropped her head down on her desk. So frustrating trying to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, Lady Kate, I'm gonna go say hi to the three amigos. Ok bra?" Asked Ethan.  
  
Kate didn't lift her head, she just waved him away. She heard Ethan walk away, and then she lifted her head. She looked over at the table and saw him talking to Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda.  
  
"Loozie and Gordork." She said quietly.  
  
She had noticed Gordo and Lizzie holding hands again, and this made her even more upset. She hated this. How did Lizzie get everything that Kate ever wanted. Being Kate though, her sadness quickly turned to anger, and she could feel her face get red. But, what could she do? She had to come up with something. She was pretty upset as Ethan walked back over to the table, so she didn't even give him time to say anything or sit down. She simply got up from the table and huffed out of the Café.  
  
She turned back a second, and looked back into the Digital Bean, and saw once more, Lizzie and Gordo holding hands. Jealousy, sadness, anger. There were so many emotions flying through her head, as a small tear slowly ran down her cheek. Kate wiped the tear away, and began walking home. Her head was looking at the pavement most of the way home, when she came across a videotape. She picked it up and examined it. It was nothing but a plain tape. It was obviously recently dropped, because it wasn't damaged in any way.  
  
She held the tape, and then looked up, to see Larry Tudgemen run into her.  
  
"Ow! Watch where your going you idiot!" Yelled Kate.  
  
"Sorry Kate, I was just-"  
  
"You were just, not caring about who was above you, you lowly worm."  
  
Kate pushed Tudgemen out of the way, and stormed home. Stupid Tudgemen. What a freak. When she got home, she immediately inserted the tape into her VCR, and watched it.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7. PLEASE REVIEW!! IF YOU DON'T YOU WON'T BE AWSOME! YOU DO WANT TO BE AWSOME DON'T YOU? GOOD, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, SO JUST REVIEW. *  
  
*There is still no key chain. 


	8. Kate's Perspective: Part 2

On Kate's television, the image of Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda sitting at their table in the Digital Bean, appeared. Kate could feel the jealous heat in her face, as she saw Gordo and Lizzie's hands entwined. Miranda leaned into the two lover birds, as to whisper something, but miraculously, the camcorder picked it up.  
  
"So, you two kissed?" Asked Miranda.  
  
"Yeah!" Replied Lizzie.  
  
"Yep. That's what happened. Well, actually, she kissed me."  
  
Fire burned in Kate's eyes, as she heard this.  
  
"Oh that's so cute!" Replied Miranda, "So, have you even mentioned the kiss to your parents yet?"  
  
" Nope." Said Gordo.  
  
Kate suddenly got an evil grin on her face.  
  
"The whole trip back home from Rome, was quite nice though." Said Lizzie.  
  
She giggled and squeezed Gordo's hand. Suddenly, the camera titled, and then moved away from the table. There was a loud crackling noise, and then a loud thud. Finally, the recording ended, and all that was left, was static snow.  
  
"So, her parents don't know a thing about this huh?"  
  
The wheels in Kate's head were turning. She had to tell someone. She decided to call the only one she could. The phone rang, and then.  
  
"Hello?" Ethan replied from the other end.  
  
"Ethan!" Said Kate.  
  
"Oh hey, Lady Kate. Sup?"  
  
"Come over to my house right now! I've got something to show you!"  
  
Kate sat their waiting for a reply, but she didn't get one. Her eyes got somewhat angry as she talked into the phone again.  
  
"You're nodding aren't you?" Asked Kate, annoyingly.  
  
She waited again, and realized yes. Yes he was nodding. This got her incredibly frustrated.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HEAR A NOD!"  
  
She slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Such an idiot. She waited for a few minutes for Ethan. He never showed. Kate decided to watch the video again. She sat there and watched Gordo and Lizzie's hands entwined. Anger and sadness seemed to overtake her at once. She balled her fist in anger, but could also feel the tear rolling down her cheek. She used to be head over heals with Gordo. And, she still kinda was. Unfortunately, she broke apart from that group, and became popular. And, of course, it wouldn't look very good to be dating an unpopular boy.  
  
She couldn't take the video anymore. She pulled it out of the VCR, and her sadness turned to anger. She was going to get Lizzie in trouble.  
  
An hour went by and finally Ethan showed up. She opened the door, with a very angry look on her face.  
  
"Whoa Lady Kate, I didn't know you lived right next door to me!" Said Ethan.  
  
"Oh my god, I have lived there as long as you've lived in your house!" Yelled Kate.  
  
"I don't live in your house."  
  
"What? Ugh. Never mind, just come in and look at this."  
  
They went into the house, and Kate pulled out the video tape, out of a drawer that was in front of a window. She held up the tape, and started talking.  
  
"You see this? This tape shows Lizzie talking about how she hasn't told her parents about her and Gordo!" Said Kate, with an evil sneer, "I am going to make sure her parents see the tape, and she'll be grounded! That means she won't be able to go to the dance!"  
  
Suddenly, Ethan shouted to something behind Kate.  
  
"Hey! I will get an acorn one day! And then you will be sorry!" Yelled Ethan.  
  
"What are you talking about now?"  
  
"That squirrel was being mean!"  
  
"What squirrel? WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A THING I SAID?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course."  
  
Ethan stood there looking at Kate for a minute.  
  
"Well, actually no."  
  
"What I have to put up with."  
  
Ethan looked at Lady Kate with a puzzled look.  
  
"Well, I'm not explaining it to you again! I'll just say that Lizzie will be sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry, she was ever born."  
  
Kate saw the puzzled look on Ethan's face, and decided it was useless. She tried to change the subject, but it was also to no avail. After a long and frustrating conversation, she simply kicked him out of the house, making sure that he would be ready for the dance on Friday.  
  
She placed the tape in her room, and went to bed. Tomorrow she would get Lizzie. As she slowly drifted to sleep, an evil grin overtook her face.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU WILL BE AWSOME LIKE AN AWSOME KEY CHAIN! 


	9. Kate's Perspective: Part 3

Kate held the tape in her hand, as she strolled to Lizzie's house. She knew Lizzie wouldn't be there, because she would be off with Gordo. Kate rang the door bell, and Mrs. McGuire answered.  
  
"Why, hello Kate. It's been a long time since you've been over here."  
  
"Oh, I can't stay Mrs. McGuire, I just wanted to hand you this tape."  
  
"This looks like one of Matt's tapes."  
  
"I don't know. I watched it.But I think you should watch it."  
  
"Oh.Oh ok Kate."  
  
Kate walked away from the house, and across the street. As she got the other side, she looked back, and saw Gordo and Lizzie walk up to her house, hand in hand. The evil grin on Kate's face, fell, as she watched the two lovebirds lock lips. Gordo said good by to Lizzie and walked away from the house, Lizzie walking inside.  
  
That kiss, seemed to tear Kate's heart out. But, being Kate, this sadness quickly changed to anger, and she knew what was going to happen at Lizzie's house. Mrs. McGuire was going to see the tape, and she was going to ground Lizzie. Not because she was going out with Gordo. But because she lied to her parents about it. With Lizzie grounded, she would not be able to attend the dance, and that made Kate very happy.  
  
Come Friday, and Kate was so happy that her little plan had worked. She heard that Lizzie was grounded, and this pleased her greatly. Kate got ready for the dance. She wore the prettiest dress she had, and even got a limo. Because, there was no way that Kate was going to show up at that dance in some busted up car that Ethan drove.  
  
She got in the Limo, and arrived at Ethan's house. She went up to the door, and rang the doorbell. She waited, and then rang it again. Still no answer. Finally, she slammed her fists against the door, hoping that would get Ethan's attention. Sure enough, he opened the door.  
  
"Hey! Why didn't answer the door?" Asked Kate.  
  
"I just did." Said Ethan.  
  
"I've been out here forever."  
  
"Well, you should ring the doorbell next time. I can hear it better than you just standing here."  
  
"I did ring the doorbell!"  
  
"I must not have heard you. The squirrels were prank calling me."  
  
"What are you talking about now? Ugh. Never mind. Are you ready for the dance?"  
  
"What dance? Did I get invited?"  
  
Kate had a frustrated look on her face, and she rubbed her temples. She didn't bother to say anything else. She simply dragged Ethan out of the house, and into the limo.  
  
"Whoa, Lady Kate. Look how long this car is."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes. She pulled Ethan into the Limo and they arrived at the school. As the limo pulled up, she noticed something that turned her face pale. Lizzie and Gordo were entering the dance hand in hand! How could this happen? She was grounded? Mrs. McGuire saw the tape? Everything was supposed to go exactly as Kate envisioned, yet, there were Lizzie and Gordo, at the dance. The dance that Kate was absolutely sure, Lizzie wouldn't be attending.  
  
She and Ethan walked into the dance, and saw all the couples. But none of them made her mad. Well, none of them, except for one. The, oh-so- perfect couple of Lizzie and Gordo. Her face was getting red. She had to calm down. She walked over to the punch bowl and got herself a drink.  
  
Ethan walked over to her.  
  
"Hey look did you see? Lizzie and Gordo are here together." Said Ethan.  
  
"Yeah I saw it." Kate said, annoyed.  
  
"When did they start going out?"  
  
"They have been dating ever since we got back from Rome!"  
  
"Rome?"  
  
"The land of spaghetti! Jeez Ethan, sometimes I don't even know why I try with you!"  
  
Kate watched as Ethan suddenly stopped paying attention to her, and got distracted by whatever was outside of the window. Kate huffed, and walked away from him. She was tired of this crap. She started to walk to the doors, to leave the dance. She stopped and looked back. Ethan had just run into the bathroom. She then looked at Gordo and Lizzie, who were dancing to a slow song. Kate's eyes became watery, and she started again, her leave of the dance.  
  
Before she could get out the doors, however, two large burly men came bursting into the dance. Kate could see the guns that were grasped firmly into each man's hand. Kate started to back up, but she had a hard time even moving, for the simple fact that she was now paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, one of the men, who was running past Kate, hit her with the bottom of his pistol. Kate fell to the ground, blood slowly moving down from her lips. She laid on the ground, scared out of her mind. She heard rustling, and screaming from behind her, but she was to hurt and scared to turn around. After a few minutes of this, Kate turned around, and saw that one of the men was holding Gordo. The other man had the gun pointed directly at Lizzie's face.  
  
Kate gasped. She didn't like Lizzie, but even she didn't want something like this to happen to her!  
  
"Any of you little punks takes one step closer, I'll blow her face off!" Yelled the man.  
  
Gordo was struggling to get out of the man's grip, but to no avail. Kate tried to get up, but she fell back down again. She looked at the man, who was still holding the gun toward Lizzie, and then she laid her head back down onto the ground. What could she do? There was nothing she could do. There was absolutely nothing she-  
  
All of Kate's thoughts suddenly came to a screeching halt, as the sound of a gunshot could be heard from behind her.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9. AND END OF KATE'S PERSPECTIVE. NEXT PERSPECTIVE: LARRY TUDGEMAN. PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWING IS WHAT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!! KINDA LIKE AN AWSOME KEY CHAIN!!!!! 


	10. Tudgemen's Perspective: Part 1

The alarm clock inside Tudgemen's room went off, and he leaped out of bed. He pushed the button to turn off his alarm. He stood in a fighters stance, but didn't look very intimidating, as he was just wearing a white shirt, and boxers. He kept his body still, but turned his head toward the bathroom. He looked the other way, then looked back to the door again. He nodded his head, and bent down, in a position that many people take before running a marathon. He dashed toward the bathroom. He leaped over a mountain of cloths, and seemed to be suspended in the air as he went over the mountain of shirts and pants. He landed, and leaned up against the wall. He put his middle and index finger up to his ear, as if talking into a headset.  
  
"The washroom facility is right ahead of my sir. Shall I proceed?" Said Tudgemen to himself.  
  
He changed his voice to sound more like a gruff, important man.  
  
"Yes Larry. But, enter with caution." He said in the gruff voice.  
  
Tudgemen quickly put his arms down and dashed to the bathroom. He slid inside, and looked around sharply. He shut the door, and locked it. He squinted his eyes, and they started to dart around the room. He went into the cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush. He put the paste onto it, and then held it into the air.  
  
"WITH THIS SACRED ITEM, MY TEETH WILL BE CLEAN!" He yelled.  
  
After brushing his teeth, and got dressed. Going into his closet, the only thing he had, was slight variations in the same clothing. Black pants, with a black trench coat, which resembled the ones worn in the matrix. He put it on, then slipped on his sunglasses. He marched out of his room, and slid down the stairs, hitting the ground perfectly on two feet. Tudgemen heard his mom calling him, and he quickly turn his head toward the kitchen.  
  
"This is Tudgemen! I am leaving the premises!" Said Tudgemen.  
  
"Have fun." His mom called.  
  
He winced, at how incredibly non-heroic that sounded.  
  
Tudgemen walked outside and noticed many squirrels were in the trees all staring at him. They all also had an acorn in their hands. Tudgemen was well aware that these animals were much smarter than the average Joe cared to think, and on his way to realizing this, had made enemies with these creatures. He slowly walked past them, when suddenly, he heard the an acorn start to fly past him. A fast paced techno song played in his head. In slow matrix like action, he turn around, and moved his head to the left. And acorn moved past his head, ripples following close behind it. As soon as the acorn past his head, the speed went back to normal.  
  
He looked angrily at the tiny creatures, as they all held up their acorns. The squirrels started chucking their acorns at Tudgemen, and again, everything moved in slow motion. He ghostly images of himself seemed to appear, as he moved at light speed, avoiding each acorn. He leaped up into the tree, and kicked on of the rodents across a branch. The other squirrels looked angrily at him, and they all jumped toward him. Tudgemen held up his hand, and the animals suddenly stopped in mid air, right in front of his open palm. Tudgemen sent the squirrels flying out of the tree. He jumped down on to the ground, and the everything went back go normal.  
  
He cracked his knuckles, and made his way down the street. He passed by many people, all of them looking at him as if he was the biggest freak in the world. But that didn't matter. He didn't care that he looked different in everybody's eyes. His view of the world was often much different than anyone else's. He didn't see the world as the normal, boring existence that everyone else saw. He saw action. He saw crazy sci-fi like possibilities. Had anyone else figured out that squirrels were so smart? No. And he planned to keep it that way.  
  
Tudgemen passed by the Digital Bean, and saw Lizzie and Gordo holding hands. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the two of them, since the last day of school. He had an "about time" face as he saw this, then walked off.  
  
He later came back toward the Digital Bean and walked past it again. He looked up at a tree, and saw a squirrel, carrying a barrage of acorns. The animal started throwing them at Tudgemen, and he started running. Suddenly, when he turned his head, he saw that he was running toward Kate. Building up too much momentum to stop, he ran into her.  
  
"Ow! Watch where you're going you idiot!" Yelled Kate.  
  
"Sorry Kate, I was just-"  
  
"You were just, not caring about who was above you, you lowly worm."  
  
Kate pushed Tudgemen out of the way, and he was lucky that he didn't fall backwards. He watched as Kate strutted away. If she wasn't so evil, she would be more attractive. That's what Tudgemen always thought anyway. He looked back, and saw that the squirrel was holding more acorns, this time however, there were other squirrels seemed to be surrounding him. He didn't think twice. To avoid the barrage of acorns that were headed his way, he dashed away from them. As he was running, he spotted Ethan walk toward him. Oh great. A moving brick wall.  
  
"Hey there Tudgy." Said Ethan.  
  
"Ok, first of all, plebian, my name is Tudgemen. Larry Tudgemen. If you must verbalize my name, you shall not use such horrendous utterances, as such is Tudgy."  
  
"Dude, I like, have no idea what you just said."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be on my way."  
  
Tudgemen ran down the street away from Ethan. He hated talking to him. It was pointless. As if running into those two weren't enough, His averted mind stopped him from seeing the three guys he had just slammed into.  
  
"HEY! WATCH WERE YOUR GOIN YOU FREAK!" Yelled one man.  
  
Tudgemen stood up and saw two men run off, while the other one sat on the ground, trying to scoop up a bunch of money that had fallen out a bag. Before Tudgemen could do anything though, a few cops ran up to him, and held him down. They arrested him, and one of the cops went over to Tudgemen.  
  
"We don't know where you came from matrix looking person. But thanks for stopping this man."  
  
"Uh.sure thing." Tudgemen said, confused.  
  
They took them away, and Tudgemen stood there looking a little bewildered.  
  
After enough excitement, he went home. And went to bed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10. PLEASE REVIEW!!! KEY CHAINS ALL AROUND THE WORLD WILL REJOICE IF YOU DO!! 


	11. Tudgemen's Perspective: Part 2

A/N: Sorry, this chapters a little short, but Tudgemen's perspective moves a little faster than the others. Also, thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting. And yes, I do realize how evil it was leaving you at that cliffhanger. BWA HA HA. Ahem. Now, on w/ the show, er, story!  
  
The next morning, Tudgemen was up bright and early, as usual. He got another matrix like outfit on, and headed off to the Digital Bean. Again, he dealt with a few stares, but they didn't faze him. He entered the Digital Bean and sat down at a table. He wasn't there for long though, as he saw two familiar men enter the café. Tudgemen darted behind a pillar, out of the men's sight. He looked around the pillar, and could clearly see who they were.  
  
He recognized them as the two men that ran away, after he ran into the man yesterday. He listened intently at their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, like I was saying. We have to do something about that punk who got our boy thrown in jail." Said one man.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think we should just teach the whole teenage population a lesson." Said the other.  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do?"  
  
"I say will hold em all hostage, then just start killing every last one of them."  
  
"All right then. But, how do we go about it? We need a place where a lot of them will be."  
  
Tudgemen's eyes got wider, as he watched the man pull something out of his pocket.  
  
"You see this flyer? It's for the school dance."  
  
"Oh, I gotcha."  
  
"So during that dance. That's when we will pull it off?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The man's leg moved over, as the man bent down to pick up something. He must have stepped on it.  
  
"Hey, what is this thing?"  
  
The man held a small dart in his hand. He examined it, and then chucked it into the trashcan. The two men walked out of the café, as happy as could be.  
  
Of course, the same couldn't be said for the very freaked out Tudgemen. He ran out of the café, and quickly headed toward the police station. He looked at the trees as he passed by them, and saw many squirrels, attempting unsuccessfully to stare him down.  
  
He burst into the station.  
  
"Hey! I've got something to-"  
  
"Oh will you stop your crap already?"  
  
The warden walked over to Tudgemen.  
  
"Your lucky we don't throw you into the slammer because of all the bull crap you waste our time with."  
  
"But sir, this time it's-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it. It's always some crap about aliens, or ghosts, or stupid government cover-ups. Well, I'm not having our department waster our time with you anymore."  
  
"BUT, SIR YOU HAVE TO LISTEN-"  
  
"I don't have to listen to anything! Guard, take this idiot out of my sight. Make sure he doesn't come anywhere near this station again!"  
  
Tudgemen got thrown out of the station, and now had no one to go to. No one was going to believe him, if even the cops were against him.  
  
He ran home, and went into his backyard. He looked up into the trees and saw many a squirrel waiting for him. They all held up their acorns, more than ready to attack. Tudgemen held up his hands.  
  
"Truce! Can we call a truce?"  
  
The squirrels lowered their acorns. They jumped down, and encircled him. He bent down to their level.  
  
"Now look. This Friday, there is going to be a big problem at the dance. I am going to need your help. Can we put our rivalry on hold for a bit, so we can deal with this?"  
  
Hesitantly, the squirrels agreed, and Tudgemen went over his plan with the small rodents.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11. PLEASE REVIEW!!! SQUIRRELS ALL AROUND THE WORLD WILL REJOICE!!! 


	12. Tudgemen's Perspective: Part 3

A/N: Again, sorry this chapter is so short. Hope it won't be too much of a problem.  
  
It was now Friday, and it was just couple of hours away from the dance. Tudgemen looked at himself in the mirror, wearing another matrix like outfit. Freak. Weirdo. Nut job. These were just an inkling of the many names that basically said, "Hey, you're different, and that freaks us out."  
  
Surely, this type of thing would bring down a person. But not Larry Tudgemen. In fact, in his mind, he kind of took it like a compliment. He was glad that he didn't conform to everybody else's liking. He was glad that people didn't look at him normal. What fun would that be?  
  
However, this also came with a price. Tudgemen remembered back to his short trip to the police station. Now he wished he hadn't inadvertently cried wolf so many times. The cops now didn't believe anything he said, and it was now at the point that they wouldn't even listen to him anymore. So, it looked like it was time for Tudgemen to take matter into his own hands.  
  
The dance neared, and he got a little nervous. Unlike everyone else at the dance, he did not wear normal attire. He instead chose to stick with the outfit that had suited him for the past couple of weeks. Tudgemen put on another black matrix trench coat and sunglasses.  
  
He stood outside the dance, looking up at the gym. He turned his head and looked into the trees. He nodded, and the squirrels, entered one of small vent, on the side of the building. Tudgemen walked in, and a few people-well, more like most of the people stared at him as a very odd fellow. A freak, a weirdo. But, again, this didn't' faze him in the least bit. He leaned against a wall, and surveyed the territory.  
  
"Dude, what are you wearing?" Asked one kid, "You look like a freak."  
  
"Thank you." Replied Tudgemen.  
  
The kid looked at him oddly and walked off. Another failed attempt to bring Tudgemen down.  
  
"HA!" He said aloud.  
  
Tudgemen looked around the dance, and all it's occupants.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were holding hands, talking to Miranda. While Kate seemed rather frustrated talking to Ethan. Kate. Now there was one girl Larry could certainly do without. Sure she was attractive, but her personality verged on evil, which didn't bode well for Tudgemen.  
  
Ethan Craft. Oh boy, now there was a real life comedy. He didn't hate Ethan, but he certainly didn't need to be around that brick wall. Gordo and Lizzie. Yes, Lizzie was quite a dame. Gordo was lucky to have someone like her. And Tudgemen probably would still have had a crush on her too, if it weren't for him meeting one other girl. Miranda. She seemed perfect. If there was one person that made Tudgemen seem a little self conscious about the way he was, it was Miranda. Not that she did it intentionally, but he really felt that she might not like him the same way, because he was so different.  
  
He looked over at the punch bowl, and saw Ethan staring out the window. What he was staring at was soon uncovered, as a squirrel jumped through the window, and threw an acorn at him. Ethan chased the poor creature into the bathroom. This made Tudgemen laugh. Outsmarted by a squirrel. How rich.  
  
An hour went by and nothing happened. Tudgemen was really starting to feel that the dance was safe. He looked up at the roof, at the large air duct. In one of the vents were a bunch of the squirrels. Tudgemen was about to signal to them that they could leave, when suddenly, the two men busted through the doors of the gym, into the dance. One of the men, while running past Kate, slammed the bottom of his gun into her, causing her to fall to the ground. Tudgemen, hid behind one of the bleachers. He stuck his head out and saw that one of the men held Gordo tightly, unable to escape. The other man had his gun pointed directly into Lizzie's face.  
  
"Any of you little punks takes one step closer, I'll blow her face off!" Yelled the man.  
  
Tudgemen could see how Gordo was trying to struggle out of the man's arms. But to no avail. Tudgemen signaled the squirrels to move. He peaked around the bleachers again. The man began to pull the trigger on his gun.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12. END OF TUDGEMEN'S CHAPTER! THE NEXT AND FINAL PERSPECTIVE: MIRANDA. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! BEUCASE-OK, I'VE RUN OUT OF REASON. JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	13. Miranda's Perspective: Part 1

Miranda sat, waiting at a table in the digital bean. Lizzie and Gordo still hadn't shown up yet. What was taking them so long? It was her first day back from Mexico, and this was going to be the time that the three of them were going to reminisce about what happened over the summer. She started tapping her fingers on the table, becoming a little more agitated.  
  
Her irritation stopped though, as she saw Lizzie and Gordo enter. Of course, what really got Miranda happy, was seeing the thing that she had been waiting for years. Lizzie and Gordo were holding hands. About time! It only took Lizzie long enough to realize all of this. The two love birds sat down at the table, hand in hand.  
  
"All right you two. Forget that I even went to Mexico. Explain ALL of that." Said Miranda, pointing to Lizzie and Gordo's entwined hands.  
  
Gordo blushed, while Lizzie simply giggled.  
  
"All right, Miranda, all right." Said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie explained the entire thing. Her time with that jerk Paolo, how she got to sing on stage with Isabella. How Kate was actually NICE to her this trip. How incredibly wonderful Gordo had been. And, of course-The kiss.  
  
"So.you two kissed?" Asked Miranda.  
  
"Yeah!" Replied Lizzie enthusiastically.  
  
"Yep. That's what happened.Well, actually, she kissed me." Said Gordo, now blushing like mad.  
  
"Oh that is so cute! So, you two haven't even mentioned the kiss to your parents yet?"  
  
"Nope." Replied Gordo.  
  
"The whole trip back home from Rome, was quite nice though!" Said Lizzie giggling and giving Gordo's hand a squeeze.  
  
"Well it's about time!"  
  
Miranda leaned in to the other two, but felt her leg hit something. She looked under the table, and on the lone leg, saw that her knee had just hit a small dart. She held it up and examined it. It was some sort of dart.  
  
"What is this thing?" Asked Miranda a loud.  
  
She dropped the dart onto the floor underneath the table, and suddenly heard a loud crackling noise, and Kate yelling "LIZZIE'S BROTHER!".  
  
She turned around, as did most of the rest of the café's inhabitants, to see Matt fleeing out of the door. They then focused their attention on Kate. Miranda turned around again, and continued talking to Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"That looked an awful lot like your brother Lizzie." Said Miranda.  
  
"Could have been. Whatever." Replied Lizzie.  
  
Wow. She had changed since she and Gordo got together. Before, Lizzie would have run after Matt to find out exactly what he was doing there. Instead, she simply shrugged it off, and continued staring into Gordo's eyes. It was the cutest thing Miranda had seen in a long time.  
  
Just then Ethan walked up to the table. Miranda immediately blushed.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Hey Gordo. Hey Mariana!" Said Ethan.  
  
"Hey Ethan." Replied Miranda, nervously.  
  
"So, I guess you and Gordo are, like dating now, huh?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and looked at Gordo.  
  
"Yeah. It's great."  
  
Ethan looked at Gordo.  
  
"Didn't I tell you bro? The slow curve works every time."  
  
"Heh. Yeah, thanks Ethan."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go back to my fine lady Kate. By guys. My Mariana."  
  
When he walked away, Miranda turned back to the couple.  
  
"Ethan almost remembered my name!" She said, excitedly.  
  
Ok, so Miranda wasn't THAT interested in Ethan. But she couldn't deny that he was incredibly cute. Miranda longed for a loved one. And while she was really, really happy for Gordo and Lizzie, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of them.  
  
"Well, I better go. I don't wanna be-" Said Miranda, immediately getting interrupted by Lizzie.  
  
"Hey! Now, I do not want you feeling like a third wheel all right?" Said Lizzie, sternly.  
  
"Yeah, we're still the same trio we were before." Said Gordo, "You, me and Lizzie. The three amigos."  
  
Miranda, now feeling really uncomfortable for some reason, looked at the clock, and then got up.  
  
'Uh-I-I have to go anyway. Bye guys." She said, walking out of the Digital Bean.  
  
Sure, Lizzie didn't want her to be a third wheel, but truth is, she sure felt like a third wheel. And as much as the two of them didn't want to admit it, it was different. It was going to be very different. The three amigos couldn't possibly stay the same. She looked over a little past the café, and noticed Tudgemen talking to a bunch of police men, one of the officers, pushing a man into his cop car.  
  
Larry Tudgemen. Now there was a guy that Miranda was surprised she was interested in. Something about him just attracted her. And she would persue it too- If she didn't care so much what people thought about her. As hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to put her self over any stares or odd comments any of her peers made.  
  
She took one final look at Lizzie and Gordo, who were inside the café looking out at her, and she walked away.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 13. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! JUST DO IT!!! 


	14. Miranda's Perspective: Part 2

Miranda walked slowly home, not wanting to think about her two best friends that were now a couple. No, it wasn't something she liked doing. She used to like being able to be able to think about them, but now it just depressed her. Being a third wheel was NOT what she wanted, but she realized that's exactly what she was going to become  
  
She sighed and walked into her house. She got something from the kitchen and had a small snack. Miranda walked up to her room, and closed the door. She pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer. It wasn't just any piece of paper though, it was a picture. A picture of Larry Tudgemen. She kissed the picture, wishing she could do that in real life. Wishing she could be in his arms. Wishing that she was able to not care what everyone else though.  
  
Yes, wishing was what she had been doing for a few years now. Because that's all she could do. She hadn't told any one else about her secret crush on Tudgemen. Well, everyone except one person. Suddenly the phone rang, and she wiped away some of the tears that had started to form on her eyes. She picked it up and heard a familiar voice on the other side.  
  
"Hey Miranda." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh-Uh, Hey, L-Lizzie." Miranda says, trying to hide how upset she was.  
  
"Miranda, please don't be upset. We really didn't want to make you seem like a third wheel."  
  
"Lizzie, I know you didn't do it intentionally. But it is happening. You two don't want me around you two all the time."  
  
"But Miranda you're still our friend! Sure there will be times when me and Gordo want to be alone, but we will still be the three amigos!"  
  
Miranda could hear that Lizzie was getting rather upset about this now. Lizzie's voiced popped up again.  
  
"Well Miranda, whether or not you think you're a third wheel, me and Gordo do not think so. You better be at the dance with us like we have done every dance, got it?"  
  
Miranda let out a small laugh. She could see how hard Lizzie was trying to help the situation. Miranda agreed, and after another 30-minute phone conversation, she hung up the phone.  
  
That night she sat at her window, looking out at the night sky. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly. Miranda held in her hand the picture of Tudgemen. She would constantly look down at it, and then look back up into the stars. Maybe one day she could have him, but right now, it was just not factoring into the situation.  
  
First, there would be the ridicule by Kate. Miranda knew how much Tudgemen repulsed Kate, and a relationship with him, would just make everything worse. It would no longer be about Tudgemen. It would be about the loser that is going out with Tudgemen.  
  
Second-Well, actually Miranda couldn't come up with a second reason. The fact that she could be ridiculed, in fact, would be ridiculed, just scarred her so much. She wished she could fall in love with a more accepted boy. Ethan Craft. Unfortunately, while he was cute, and she did like it when he talked to her, she just was not interested in him. Even earlier at the café, when Miranda got all excited when Ethan almost remembered her name, in her mind it was all an act. She didn't really feel that giddy inside.  
  
She looked back up into the night sky, and up into the stars. They glimmered like a million diamonds in the sky. A small tear streamed down her face, followed by another, and soon, she was crying, and holding the picture of Tudgemen close to her. She just couldn't stand this. Night after night she would think about him. Night after night she would think about how she just couldn't do it. Why should something so easy be so hard to do?  
  
The tears started to come faster, and soon she was sobbing inside her palms. A few minutes went by, and she sniffed. Miranda wiped her tears away, and with a sullen look on her face, turned off her lights and went to bed.  
  
The next day Gordo had informed Miranda that she had been grounded. So a lot of the time it was just Gordo and Miranda. A rare occurrence. Sure, she DID she herself as Gordo's friend, but she more saw Lizzie as her best friend. So it really wasn't the same without her. As they walked by the café, Miranda noticed Tudgemen inside. She stopped and stared longingly at him. The world seemed to slip away as she stared at him.  
  
She was finally flung back to reality, when Gordo started snapping his fingers in front of her.  
  
"Miranda! Hey snap back into reality girl!" Yelled Gordo.  
  
"What, um, I, or, uh, I-" Miranda could only reply with stutter.  
  
"Miranda you were, uh, staring at, ahem, Tudgemen."  
  
"What? I was not!"  
  
A sly smile formed on Gordo.  
  
"You like Tudgemen don't you?"  
  
"I-I do not!"  
  
"My, aren't we being rather defensive."  
  
"I'm not being defensive!"  
  
Miranda looked annoyingly at a cool and collected Gordo. He looked into her eyes, and she finally sighed.  
  
"All right all right! I-I like Larry Tudgemen."  
  
The two of them talked for a bit. Until now, the only other person that she had ever told about her crush on Larry, was Lizzie. Now Gordo knew. Maybe she wasn't as much of a third wheel as she thought.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 14. PLEASER REVIEW!!!! REVIEWING IS FULL OF AWSOMENESS!!! 


	15. Miranda's Perspective: Part 3

A few days went by, and early each morning the three amigos would catch an early breakfast. Lizzie said that it was just going to be her and Gordo to Matt, because she knew that he would keep the secret a lot better. Lizzie couldn't be caught out because of being grounded. Either way, Lizzie and Gordo made sure that these few couple of morning, were dedicated to making Miranda feel special.  
  
Miranda was so happy to see her two best friends caring about her so much. She no longer felt like the third wheel. Sure everyone and a while Lizzie and Gordo would start making kissy faces at one another, but this made Miranda laugh more than it did upset her.  
  
"So Miranda. I hope you plan on going to the dance." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah I was." Said Miranda, lowering her eyes to the table.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I don't have anyone to go with."  
  
Miranda kept her head lowered.  
  
"Miranda! You will have us. And I'm sure you'll meet a cute boy there."  
  
"Do you think Tudgemen will be there?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo laughed, and then nodded. Miranda let out a small squeal, and a big smile overtook her face. She couldn't wait to go to the dance. She had, had enough of herself. She was going to ask Tudgemen to dance, despite what any of the students, even Kate, said. Lizzie looked over at the clock.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I have to go. Bye Miranda. Bye Gordo." Said Lizzie, kissing Gordo softly on the lips before darting out of the café.  
  
"Awwwwww!" Said Miranda, smiling at Gordo.  
  
Miranda saw Gordo blush. She giggled and then messed up his hair. Well, she messed it up even more than it usually was anyway.  
  
Friday finally came, and Miranda searched her closet for the perfect thing to wear. She heard the phone ring after she was ready, and it was Lizzie.  
  
"You ready to go Miranda?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah! I'll meet you at your house." Said Miranda.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you there. Gotta go. I have to call Gordo."  
  
Miranda giggled, "Ok Lizzie. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone, and made her way to Lizzie's house. She got there and knocked on the door. Lizzie let her in. They waited on the couch watching TV, until the doorbell rang. Lizzie started to run for the door, knowing it was Gordo. Miranda stopped her though.  
  
"Miranda what are you doing?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Ugh. Lizzie, you have to make a grand entrance for your man!" Said Miranda.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look, go up the stairs, and when I say so, slowly make your way down."  
  
"Miranda, I don't really see-"  
  
"Just humor me, ok?"  
  
Lizzie nodded, and walked upstairs. The doorbell rang again, and Miranda answered. She looked at Gordo, who looked, well, handsome. Cute even. His hair was slicked back, without the usual messy curls that plague his head.  
  
"Hey Miranda. You look nice." Said Gordo.  
  
"Hee hee! Thanks."  
  
"Um. Where is Lizzie?"  
  
Miranda pulled Gordo in and stood him in front of the stair case.  
  
"Ok Lizzie! You can come down now."  
  
Miranda watched as Gordo's jaw seemed to drop as he watched Lizzie stride down the stairs. Her golden hair shimmered, as did her dress.  
  
"W-Wow. Lizzie, you look, um, absolutely beautiful." Said Gordo, his facing blushing.  
  
Lizzie also blushed as she looked at Gordo. "Thanks Gordo! You look cute too!"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes and then grabbed both of them.  
  
"Come on, come on, we are going to be late!" Said Miranda, suddenly really impatient.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie laughed, and then they headed to the McGuire family van. It skidded out of the drive way.  
  
They got to the dance, and the three of them stood together, Lizzie and Gordo's hands entwined. Miranda looked around. She saw Kate and Ethan talking over by the punch bowl, Kate getting irritated. She then noticed Tudgemen over by the wall. He was so cute. Just then, Ethan came walking over to the group.  
  
"Hey Gordo. Hey Lizzie. You guys here together?" Said Gordo.  
  
Lizzie simply nodded and kissed Gordo on the cheek. Ethan than looked at Miranda.  
  
"Hey there Mariana."  
  
Miranda too, didn't say anything, she simply blushed, and waved at Ethan, a sweet smile on her face.  
  
She watched Ethan walk away. Cute, but dumb as a brick. Miranda wasn't THAT hard of a name to remember. She then got her eyes transfixed on Tudgemen again. Lizzie and Gordo noticed her staring, and then pushed her.  
  
"Go ask him to dance stupid!" Said Lizzie.  
  
"I-I-I don't know if I can. What if he doesn't like me?"  
  
"He will like you."  
  
Miranda opened her mouth to say something else, but before she had the chance, she heard the doors of the gym slam open. She turned around quickly and saw Kate get hit in the head by one of the two large men. Then, one of the men ran over and pushed Miranda out of the way, and grabbed Lizzie. Gordo tried to stop him, but the other man grabbed him, and didn't let go. The man holding Lizzie suddenly pushed her away, and then pointed his gun right at Lizzie's face. Gordo struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Miranda watched in disbelief as to what was happening. She was about to move to do something, but before she could come up with any rescue attempt, the man with the gun started yelling.  
  
"Any of you little punks takes one step closer, I'll blow her face off!" Yelled the man.  
  
Miranda looked over and saw Gordo trying desperately to get out of the mans grip. In doing so, his foot briefly touched the ground.  
  
"That sure looked like a step closer to me!" Said the man.  
  
Miranda watched in horror as the man pulled the trigger on the gun that was pointed directly at Lizzie's face.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 15. END OF MIRANDA'S PERSPECTIVE. UP NEXT: THE FINAL CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW. THE FATE OF YOU SEEING THE FINAL CHAPTER DEPENDS ON IT! (BWA HA HA.ahem) 


	16. The Final Chapter

Kate stayed on the floor, looking down in shock. Matt stood frozen outside of the gym, his face as pale as could be. Inside the bathroom, Ethan stood in front of the closed door, looking dumbfounded. In the gym, Tudgemen and Miranda watched in horror, as did Gordo, who couldn't get himself out of the man's grasp. The bullet shot out of the barrel, and at what seemed like light speed, hurtled toward Lizzie's face.  
  
Zip!  
  
The bullet brushed up against Lizzie's cheek, as it narrowly missed her. The bullet went into a wall a little behind her.  
  
"You idiot! How could you miss?" Yelled the man holding Gordo, "You were only a few feet away from her."  
  
"I-I-I-I don't know. I thought the gun was pointed directly at her." Replied the other man.  
  
"Screw it. Shoot again. And don't you miss this-"  
  
The man was cut off, at the sound of rattling coming from the air conditioner. The two men looked up, and suddenly, the vent came down onto of the one holding Gordo, a dozen squirrels biting into him. Gordo leaped up, and grabbed Lizzie, getting her to the ground, and covering her, with himself. Kate was able to forcer herself up. The man with the gun turned around, and pointed it at her. Kate stood there with her hands up, when Tudgemen's foot came slamming into the mans head. The man fell, along with his gun. When the gun hit the ground, a singly bullet shot out, and went through a window.  
  
Matt came bursting through the doors of the gym. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the two men unconscious. Ethan also came running out of the bathroom. Gordo helped a shaking Lizzie up, and kissed her. Tears in her eyes, she let her head drop onto Gordo's chest, her tears, making his shirt warm and damp. Miranda looked over longingly at Tudgemen. Kate ran over to Ethan and held onto him.  
  
Matt ran out of the gym, and entered again, with the police, who immediately apprehended the two men.  
  
An hour of questioning went by, and finally it was time for everyone to go home. Kate walked over to Lizzie, who wasn't crying anymore, but was still shaking from her experience. Gordo was holding her hand, and Matt was hugging his sister.  
  
"Lizzie I-I want to apologize." Said Kate.  
  
"Apologize? For what?" Lizzie said, sniffing.  
  
"Lizzie, I was the one who showed your parents the tape of you at the Café."  
  
Matt looked angrily at Kate. Lizzie, on the other hand stayed calm.  
  
"Look, don't worry about. I just want to put all this behind me."  
  
Next to the gym's bleachers, Tudgemen leaned up against the side, with a feeling of accomplishment. He looked over and saw Miranda walked over to him. He jolted up, and stood straight.  
  
"Hey, Tudgemen? Can I talk to you?" Asked Miranda, nervously.  
  
"Uh-Sure. What's up?" Said Tudgemen, also nervous.  
  
"Ok. I have been wanting to do tell you something for the longest time. But I just couldn't-"  
  
Miranda interrupted herself, by not even finishing the sentence. She simply leaned in and kissed Tudgemen softly on the lips. She pulled away really embarrassed. Both of them got flushed.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I don't know what I was doing, I-"  
  
Tudgemen quickly leaned in and kissed her this time. The kiss lasted much longer. After a few seconds of this long kiss, they pulled away. They didn't say much of anything after that. Miranda and Tudgemen simply leaned against the wall, hand in hand, looking at the crowd of parents, students, and policemen. The two of them walked over to the crowd, and her, Gordo, Tudgemen, and Lizzie left the dance, along with Matt clinging to his big sister. Kate and Ethan started to leave, when Ethan looked back.  
  
"Hey, Lady Kate, I'll, like, be right back." Said Ethan.  
  
Kate had a smile on her face. She simply nodded and let go. Kate leaned against the wall. Ethan walked over to the corner, where a bunch of squirrels were huddled together. He bent down and looked at them. One of the rodents, leaped over to Ethan, and held out his arms. In his hands, was an acorn.  
  
"For me little dude?"  
  
The squirrel nodded and Ethan took the acorn.  
  
"You little dudes are all right"  
  
He took the acorn, and petted one of the animals. He waved goodbye and walked out of the gym, with Kate in hand. Kate and Ethan looked over at the lake that was near the school, and noticed the four others sitting by the lake. Kate and Ethan decided to join them, as they all sat in front of the shimmering lake. The moon shone brightly, as did the stars in the sky. Lizzie and Gordo kissed, as did Ethan and Kate. Miranda and Tudgemen simply laid out on the grass, looking up into the stars, Miranda in his arms.  
  
Matt sat up in one of the trees, looking at the shimmering lake. Melina climbed up the tree.  
  
"Oh my gosh Matt, I heard all that happened!"  
  
"Yeah. Listen, Melina besides that, there is something I want to tell you."  
  
Melina held her finger up to his mouth, and smiled.  
  
"I know Matt. I can read you like a book. I feel the same way too."  
  
They sat in the tree holding each others hands.  
  
In the tree across from them, the squirrels climbed up, storing their acorns away in the tree. Proud of the job they had done. And their everyone sat, at the lake, for a few more hours, until the finally had to succumb to the late hours, and head home.  
  
THE END!!! SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HOPE TO GET PLENTY OF REVIEWS TO SEE WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT!!! WELL, THANKS FOR READING, AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. AS USSUALL, I WILL BE THANKING ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS, BUT IT WILL BE ON A SEPARATE CHAPTER, UNLIKE MY FIRST STORY WHERE I THANKED YOU IN MY LAST CHAPTER. EXPECT THAT PRETTY SOON. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING THOUGH!!! BYE NOW! 


End file.
